Florence Quiley
Evelyn Quiely (March 4,1961- April 28,1978) is a Muggle-born Witch born to Anthony and Sara Quiely. Evelyn is a smart,out going and clever witch. From 1972 to 1978 she attend attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where she was sorted into Ravenclaw. Evelyn was in the Hogwarts Drama club and a school prefect. Evelyn is also the former girlfriend to Regulus Black who indirectly plays a role in her death via his father. Biography Evelyn is born to a muggle mother Sara and father Anthony. Evelyn's mother Sara is the nurse for Dr. Michael McKinnon. Early Life Not much is know about Eveleyn's early life except that she grew up in the muggle world and that she had previoulsy met Max McKinnon prior to Hogwarts due to there parents being co-workers. Hogwarts Years Year 1 During Evelyn's first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy during the sorting ceremony she is sorted into Ravenclaw house. Year 2 In the middle of 2nd year Evelyn meets upper housemate Pandora Sailstream . Pandora introduces Evelyn into the Drama club and the environemtnal club.Evelyn joins the drama club part time and the environmental club. Year 3 Through Evelyn's friendship with Pandora she goes on to meet Pan's room mates Amelia Bones , Sophie Campbell and housemate Amos Diggory. Evelyn is now a full time member of the drama club. Year 4 While attending a study group meeting with Sophie, Evelyn is introduced to Remus Lupin , Lily Evans ,and Morgan Foreshanashan.Evleyn began to date Garrett Lampony during her fourth year. Year 5 Some time during Evelyn's fifth year she becomes a prefect and a member of the Slug Club.While attending a lunch meeting with the Slug Club,Evelyn meets and begans courting with fellow classmate Regulus Black.The pair eventually start a secret relationship.Evelyn and Regulus often go on double date with Sirius Black Regulus brother and his girlfriend Marlene McKinnon to muggle restuarnts,much to Regs displeasure. Year 6 Evelyn is murdered towards the end of her sixth year,by the use of poison.Her boyfriend Regulus ' father Orion finds out about the secret lovers and decides to end her life in order to get his son back on track with the pure-blood views. Evelyn began to feel the effects of the poison during the Slytherin vs Gryffindor Quiiditch match. Evelyn is rushed to the Hospital wing by Mackenzie Potter and Cassia Shafiq. Garrett Clayton carries Evelyn to the wing. As she nears her deathbed she asks for Regulus,which greatly upsets Garrett but he still rushes to retrieve him. Regulus makes it to Evelyn during her last breaths where she tells Regulus that she knows he is good person and not a monster because he was capable of loving her. Sirius and Marlene watch as the two lovers says goodbye. Regulus leaves the wing in distraught. Physical Appearance Evelyn is an attractive girl with light skin,brown hair and blue eyes. She has a medium chest size. Personality and Traits Evelyn is an extremely patient and stubborn person as she is able to get through Regulus' tough exterior. She is very kind and caring person who genially cares about doing what is right. She is very smart and try to be witty at times with her come backs to Regulus. Quote "Why are there only two options for girls either she likes you or she's a bitch?" -talking to Regulus and than later Marlene Evelyns last word to Regulus "Reg you are a good person and not a monster beccause you were capable of loving me. Anyone capable of love can change." Relationships Family Anthony and Sara Quiley are Evelyn's parents who raised her in loving,supportive, and patient home. Anthony and Sara live in the muggle world in the same community as Grimmauld Place. Sara is a nurse for Dr.Michael McKinnon ,who was able to help Sara and Anthony adjust to the wizarding world when their daughter received her Hogwarts letter.Michael's wife Melissa is a witch and all of children have magical powers. Anthony is an Engineer and struggles at first with sending Evelyn to the Wizarding World. Romantic Regulus Black Regulus Black is Evelyn's boyfriend, who she met and courted with during her and Regulus' fifth year. Many people did not believe that they would be a good match due to Regulus' pure-blood views and Evelyn being a muggle-born. Regulus often sought out advice from his brother Sirius ' girlfriend Marlene on how to handle his relationship with Evelyn. Regulus often liked the fact that Evelyn was not like the girls he often hung out with in Slytherin. Evelyn and Regulus relationship was cut short when she was murdered through the use of poison. Later on Regulus finds out that his father Orion Black is the one who killed Evelyn. To learn more about Regulus and Evelyn. Garrett Lampony Garrett and Evelyn met during their fourth year at a Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw mixer,the pair instantly hit if off and agreed to go to Hogsmead the following weekend. Over the course of the next few weeks everything was wonderful until Evelyn caught Garrett and Beth Sanders kissing in the Hufflepuff common room.Garrett and Beth were just rehearsing for a play,but Evelyn never gave Garrett a chance to explain this. Evelyn and Garrett ending things soon after. Over the summer and fifth year Garrett attempted to win Evelyn back,but during that time Evelyn joined the elite Slug Club and began to hang out with Slytherin Prince Regulus Black . Regulus and Evelyn began a secret relationship and therefore making it impossible for Evelyn and Garrett to fully reconnect. Evelyn and Garrett do attend a few Hogwarts dances together,during the period that Evelyn and Regulus are dating due to the fact that the pair can not attend together. Garrett was unaware that Evelyn was in a new relationship. Garrett and Evelyn share a kiss during fifth year while she is dating Reguls as the pair is rehearsing for a play which Regulus witnesses. After realizing how uspset Reguls gets Evelyn realizes that she never gave Garrett a chance to explain why he was kissing Beth. Evelyn listens to Garretts explaination that he was practicing with Beth and the kiss meant nothing, but his rehearsal kiss with Evie meant everything to him.After finding out the truth about Garrett and Beth's kiss this began to cause major confusion for Evie as she began to wonder what would have happen if she gave Garrett a chance earlier to explain. Evie also feels that sometimes it would be easier to get back together with Garrett than to stay with Regulus. Friends Cassia Shafiq Cassia and Evelyn are Ravenclaw housemates and friends.Mackenzie Potter is the one who introduced the girls to each other at a Ravenclaw party. Cassia, Kenzi and Evelyn all have secret boyfriends and can often relate to each other.Cassia and Kenzie's over protective cousin James Potter believes that the girls are to young to date. While Evelyn has to keep her relationship a secret due to prejudice views. The girls often bond over discussing their secret relationships and how they wish they could tell other people. Mackenzie Potter Mackenzie and Evelyn are Ravenclaw housemates and friends. Mackenzie later on introduces Evelyn to her best friend Cassia. Cassia, Kenzi and Evelyn all have secret boyfriends and can often relate to each other.Cassia and Kenzie's over protective cousin James Potter believes that the girls are to young to date. While Evelyn has to keep her relationship a secret due to prejudice views. The girls often bond over discussing their secret relationships and how they wish they could tell other people. Marlene McKinnon Marlene and Evelyn first meet during Evelyns' fifth year and Marlene's sixth year. Marlene and Evelyn would sometimes bond over the troubles of dating a Black and how secretive the boys often where about their familys and how both brothers had different views on their family and life. Sirius Black Sirius is the brother to Evelyn's boyfriend Regulus.Evelyn and Sirius would sometime talk about Regulus ,Sirius would help Evelyn understand sometime why Reg would do the things that he did.Sirus and Marlene often double date with Reg and Evie. Kayla Kane Kayla and Evelyn are Ravenclaw housemates and friends,who met at the great hall one day during breakfast.Kayla is often considered a gossip queen.She sometimes spread rumors about Evelyn and Garrett getting back together,which greatly upsets Regulus unknown to Kayla. Magical Abilities and Skills Evelyn was very talented in Charms. Gallery 6691e83721d69b29a4911142151d1cf5.jpg|Evelyn and Garret Evelyn and Gilderoy.png Evelyn.jpg Evelyn and garrett at the beach.png Evelyn and Garrett 2.jpg Evelyn and Garrett.jpg 600full-grace-phipps.jpg|Evelyn and Midnight 601full-grace-phipps.jpg 130937_5820_pre.jpg|Evelyn and Benjy babydaddy-neverbeninlove-015.jpg babydaddy-neverbeninlove-003.jpg aPCu_k2O.jpg tumblr_muggu6TXuP1rys6ebo2_250.gif|Evelyn in shock/loss for words after seeing Regulus' Dark Mark. grace-phipps-1374255991.jpg|Evie on her way to Xen and Pan's yoga class GracePhipps-7293-TerenOddo2011WEB1.jpg Eveie 2.jpg|What ! Evie.gif|I want a romance.Some excitement. A real date. garrett-clayton-grace-phipps-june-24-2015.jpg Evelyn.png 19a9a198b66837d00c606f4ebaa317ac.jpg largeevie.gif tumblr_mcjmho7Y5i1rygkc5.gif|Evie talking to Marlene and Sirius about Reg BjrKqSnCAAEczJF.jpg|Evelyn giving Regulus the flirt look- taken by Regulus Teen-Beach-2-DVD-Lela-and-Tanner-jpg.jpg La-ar-teen-beach-movie-20130719-007.jpeg Garrett-clayton-grace-phipps-chrissie-fit-meet-raven-symone.jpg Dfe1b4522a2cc3c0751fd1a257a3095b.jpg D4ec4c3080b377dd44a3ffc84c6640a1.jpg|In a play with Garrett 0d65447f9d203238996ba51fe3a1af22.jpg|Waiting outside the Bakery for Reg-taken by Regulus as he admires her before approaching Quiley Quiley Category:Quiley Family Quiley Ravenclaw Evelyn Evelyn